


Иногда и среди гальки попадается золото

by Kyaard, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Mesék Mátyás királyról (Cartoon)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, What Have I Done, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, больше авторских тэгов смотрите в примечании к работе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaard/pseuds/Kyaard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: — Не так уж много пользы было от сегодняшних посетителей...— Не огорчайся, ваше величество, когда-то и я был просто странным посетителем. Среди гальки иногда попадается золото.— Скажи еще: они избавились от моря проблем через меня.— Меня ты принял в Вишеграде и не был особо дружелюбен...
Relationships: Mátyás király/udvari bolond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Иногда и среди гальки попадается золото

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [kavicsok közt is akad néha aranyrög](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530262) by [idhrengondis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idhrengondis/pseuds/idhrengondis). 



> _Авторское примечание:_  
>  Поскольку я всегда шипперила короля Матьяша из сказок с его дорогим придворным шутом, однажды, когда я пересматривала серии, мне внезапно подумалось: а почему бы не написать про них фанфик? Вдохновили многие части, но я подумала, что сначала напишу небольшой рассказ, ничего длинного и серьезного, к тому же это их «история происхождения», поэтому она заслуживает своего особого места. И поскольку это «история происхождения», тут всего лишь «пре-слеш», так как это их первая встреча, первый разговор — в общем, как я уже сказала, ничего серьезного. Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь я напишу о них больше, и смогу писать смелее, с большим отрывом от канона. А пока вот вам vanilla story, прямо из печи моего сердца, свежевыпеченная, но не слишком горячая.  
>  _Авторские тэги на венгерском:_  
>  Я описала первую встречу Матьяша и шута из девятой части (Странные посетители); не верю, что позволила себе настолько погрузиться в этот «фандом», что даже фанфик написала; кстати, я - единственный член фандома.

Было лето, начало июля, стоял томительный, сонный вечер; казалось, что все спят, и только птицы, как обычно, свистели и чирикали в деревьях, окружавших вишеградский нижний замок. Яркое летнее солнце рассыпало искры по водам Дуная, но король Матьяш стоял на стене возле башни у ворот, спиной к реке.

Он был один, не считая несущих караул солдат, и даже окажись кто поблизости, ни один прохожий все равно бы не решился побеспокоить устало опершегося на парапет короля.

Нахмурив лоб и погрузившись в свои мысли, он смотрел на неподвижные в безветрии деревья вокруг замка, стараясь не думать об аристократах, ожидающих его в высящейся за его спиной башне Соломона. Если достаточно сильно сконцентрироваться на жужжании жуков вокруг и на веселом чириканье прячущихся в деревьях птиц, может, и удалось бы избавить болящую голову от мыслей, что мучили его каждый день и решения и ответов на которые ждали спорящие в башне господа. Небо над ним было сплошь синим, Дунай позади него — ленивым и знакомым, лес вокруг — глубоким и полным жизни, но ничто не могло сгладить мысли короля Матьяша.

Он думал, что мог бы даже вернуться на совет, раз уж все равно не выходит проветрить гудящую голову. Зачем заставлять ждать еще и аристократию?

В этот момент и появился первый посетитель того вечера.

Он мелькнул меж деревьев, поднялся по дороге, ведущей к воротам... и громко засвистел. Он явно не был в этом мастером, и все же было в этом свисте что-то веселое и свободное, будто у свистевшего не было никаких забот на этом свете и будто этим свистом он пытался влиться в птичий хор.

На секунду король Матьяш разозлился: смотрите-ка, какое у некоторых беззаботное и безоблачное настроение, подумал он с раздражением. Но эта злость прожила не дольше удара сердца, у нее не было истинной глубины, и вот она уже растворилась в горячих солнечных лучах. На ее месте осталась лишь смутная зависть, но и от нее, скорее, лишь тень; король слишком хорошо знал, что эти чувства ненастоящие и им нет места в сердце короля, потому что ответственность все равно будет затмевать их.

Поэтому он просто следил за идущим по тенистой дорожке, а когда мужчина достиг ворот, окликнул его, опередив стражу.

— Куда спешишь, кум?

Мужчина остановился, прикрыл глаза от солнца рукой и посмотрел вверх. У него были тонкие белые волосы и чисто выбритое лицо, на вид он выглядел не старше короля, скорее, даже моложе. По правде, внимание короля привлекла странная, наполовину красная, наполовину зеленая одежда и таких же цветов шапка с бубенцами, которую мужчина теребил в руках.

Чужак, одетый придворным шутом, пару мгновений молчал, пытаясь отдышаться после лесной дороги, после чего посмотрел на короля и ответил.

— К королю, кум! — воскликнул он весело, в том же тоне, что и Матьяш. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице короля Матьяша; он встречал уже стольких странных людей и сразу увидел, что этот тоже не абы кто, поэтому поведение его не удивило. С ним довольно часто говорили как с простым человеком, к которому можно сходу обращаться по-дружески.

— Тогда не спеши, кум, — ответил он, — сюда шутов не пускают.

Стоявшие на воротах стражи старались не слишком заметно смотреть на короля и в целом казаться исключительно молчаливыми слушателями. А что они могли сделать, кроме как стоять на месте и внимать происходящему, даже если их король прямо над ними вступает в беседу с прохожим шутом.  
Король Матьяш мог бы догадаться, куда повернет беседа, после того, как у шута сверкнули глаза — будто у лисы.

— Разве? — переспросил он с хитрым взглядом и наглой улыбкой. — Ты-то тогда как вошел, кум?

Король Матьяш многое пережил и многое повидал, а уж сколько стерпел, когда инкогнито обходил страну, но даже его терпение было не бесконечно. Солнце пекло, и тепло, которое после прохлады зала совета было даже приятным, уже начало становиться невыносимым, и унятию головной боли не способствовало ни это, ни нахальство чужака. Король устал, у него пропало настроение, и с него уже было достаточно всех этих вечных проблем, которые грузили его голову. И злость вскипела в нем так же быстро, как быстро испарилась до этого.

— Сукин сын! — взревел Матьяш, и скучающие внизу стражи решительно шагнули вперед, чтобы по первому слову короля окружить проходимца, если понадобится. — Чтобы я лица этого шута больше не видел!

Шут раскинул руки и повернулся спиной к королю. Это уже само по себе было возмутительно, но Матьяш оцепенев смотрел, как шут, слегка наклонившись, показывает ему зад. Он им даже потряс!

У короля Матьяша чуть не упала челюсть.

— Стража! — закричал он в гневе, отчего стражники внизу аж подпрыгнули. Кто-то высунулся из прохладных залов замка, чтобы посмотреть, что тут происходит этим сонным вечером. Матьяша охватил гнев. — Повесить наглеца!

У шута хватило нахальства, чтобы с удивленным, невинным взглядом повернуться к королю.

— Но ты ведь сам сказал, — вновь развел он руками, — что не хочешь видеть моего лица. — В это время стража шагнула к нему и схватила с двух сторон. Они потащили с собой шута, который наконец-то начал строить испуганные гримасы. В это мгновение разгневанное сердце короля охватило смутное холодное удовлетворение. — К тому же, дурацкая затея вешать шута! — крикнул тот, и в глубине души Матьяш знал, что тот прав, но переупрямил себя. Он глупо выглядел бы, если бы сейчас резко передумал.

Словом, он просто стоял на стене, и угрюмо, с кислым сердцем смотрел, как беззаботно свистевшего ранее мужчину куда-то утаскивают. Этот день становится все хуже, подумал он про себя.

Шут не сводил с него глаз.

— Господин! — крикнул он, и вот теперь-то не было в его голосе дружелюбного панибратства. Но взгляд, которым он впился в короля, сейчас не казался испуганным, была в нем странная решимость и наглая, наигранная невинность. — Дай хотя бы дерево выбрать, на котором меня казнят, — попросил шут, и король Матьяш не мог определить, всерьез это или с ним опять всего лишь играют.

Зато он все сильнее чувствовал, что сожалеет о своем решении, которое вынес под влиянием внезапного гнева.

— Хорошо же, — мрачно согласился он. И предупредительно поднял палец. — Это твое последнее желание.

Стражи решительно отпустили его и обеспокоенно следили вместе с королем, как парень с вернувшейся уверенностью приступил к осмотру деревьев. Король Матьяш с подозрением, сощурив глаза, наблюдал за отошедшим от ворот на пару шагов шутом. Мужчина же, будто чувствуя на себе взгляды, крутился, прихорашивался, внимательно рассматривал деревья.

Встал под одним и, подпрыгнув, ухватился за толстую ветвь. Стражи неловко пытались держаться рядом, чтобы успеть схватить его, если попытается бежать; шут же, практически воспользовавшись стоящими под ним стражами, встал им на плечи и так начал проверять ветку, обстоятельно и не жалея сил. Затем он спрыгнул и, отойдя в сторону, продолжил бродить. Король следил за представлением со все возрастающим интересом.

Шут обошел еще пару деревьев, пока не встал возле маленького деревца между двумя большими. Деревце было едва ли выше куста, его и деревом и назвать-то еще нельзя было.

— Это подойдет, — удовлетворенно сказал шут.

Два стража, округлив глаза, встали возле деревца, которое было ниже их.

— Ты дурак? — спросил один из них. — Оно же тебя не выдержит!

Шут пожал плечами с глупой улыбкой, а король Матьяш, который до этого молча следил за происходящим, больше не выдержал. Его гнев, как и в первый раз, давно растаял, словно масло на солнце, а на сердце неожиданно стало так легко. Его настроение взлетело меж деревьев, словно птица.

— Слушай, шут, — сказал он, рассмеявшись неожиданно для себя. Мужчина сияющими глазами посмотрел вверх на улыбающегося короля. — С таким нахально смелым и честным человеком я давно не встречался. Да уже, пожалуй, и не встречусь.


End file.
